Break the Ice
by Novoux
Summary: Izaya's never had a thing for winter, not when Shizu-chan has to ruin everything. Shizaya


Winter is one of the worst seasons there is. Actually— _the_ worst, from underpaying jobs to annoying secretaries that demand the week off and a break until Christmas. That, and the irritating attitudes of idiots who don't understand what they're getting and demand more than they agree to, inevitably leading to unnecessary weapons and bloodshed, even if it leaves Izaya more or less the one to walk home afterward.

He's not happy to do the job, but in the name of defending his business, sometimes business transactions don't exactly go as planned. It's not that he minds, not at all really, but it does put a damper on his already biased mild resentment toward holidays and snow. Especially the snow, seeing as it rises past his ankles while pulling himself along, trying to get back to his apartment in one piece.

As the snow falls Izaya pulls his coat in tighter, limping as he trudges through unbroken paths of snow covering everything—including himself—around him. While the problem at hand is the blood trail dripping into the snow behind him, the fact that everything is covered in cold, frozen precipitation, doesn't make anything better. Besides that, his right ankle feels numb whenever he moves and he can't hold himself up most of the time, forcing his balance to slide and skewer with every patch of ice he hits and can't keep himself up with. So far he's impressed he hasn't fallen as much as he thinks he should have by now, though the luck he doesn't believe in is at odds against him and has a habit of cursing him whenever snow is involved.

Only as he grumbles inwardly, his left foot slips on yet another patch of ice, then barely seconds to grasp that he's falling forward, slamming into the ground of the alleyway. Mouthfuls of snow chill against his tongue, the foul taste of ozone in his nose after nearly burning it with the sudden cold against his face.

What a pathetic sight.

Frustrating as it is to force his arms out in front of him, gritting his teeth from the sparks of agony ripping up his leg, there's no point in cursing all the coincidences lined up to drag him down to his knees. The more he struggles, the more likely he'll find himself falling—only this time, the cold numbs every bite of skin it grabs onto and Izaya, no matter what he tries, cannot shift his weight at _all,_ or it'll resonate in the bleeding mess that is his leg with a painful drag of fire in his veins.

"Fuck..." Izaya spits venomously, cringing as he tries to pull himself up and falls back down again, teeth coming down and nearly tearing through his lip as he tries not to cry out. He'd rather not give himself away, not after some stupid deal because he's been distracted— _maybe—_ no, no, it's just something stupid. With the winter weather and the influx of jobs, he finds himself getting overbooked (Namie isn't exactly much help, cackling whenever she thinks he can't hear, booking him full for the entire week when Shiki-san wants a meeting) only to find most people decide to cancel on him by simply not showing up.

Wintertime is disgusting with how frustrating it is.

Which is why, halfway through giving up and working himself into a dizzy state with the amount of blood he's lost, he _almost_ expects the sudden call of his name. Not quite, seeing as he may as well be hallucination when his vision comes and goes faster than he can predict. The drowsy feeling courses through his body with the more blood he loses, not entirely his fault but still another thing to be aware of, though a bit late when he can't feel himself bleeding anymore.

"Flea!" Izaya groans to himself, resigning himself to this fate—for now. Not like he can do much else, seeing as he can't bring himself to struggle as he hears footsteps coming his way. Crunching through the snow doesn't have as much intimidation as the crackle of asphalt splitting underneath the source. "The fuck are you doing out here, and what—"

Izaya sighs, forgetting the burning chill of snow soaking him thoroughly as he practically hears the gears churn and click in Shizu-chan's head. "Are you going to finish me off, or do I have to sit through your idiotic prattle before you go away?"

Shizuo's shoe comes awfully close to his face before Shizuo crouches down, never the one for subtlety as he raises an eyebrow. "What the hell, are you okay?" Going by Izaya's glare, it takes him a second to notice the stress lines of pain etched into Izaya's face. Then he spots the spots of blood trailing behind Izaya, leading to the red slowly spreading to the snow near his shoe, marred with the dark fluid.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Shizuo curses as if Izaya already hasn't, prompting a halfhearted eye roll. "Why the hell didn't you say anything? Fuck, Izaya, quit pulling this shit.." he murmurs to himself, eyes wide as he takes in the damage and his hands go to underneath Izaya's arms. Though there he finds more blood soaking through Izaya's jacket, a quiet groan coming from Izaya's lips as his head falls back into the snow.

Shizuo's attention comes back to Izaya as he carefully pulls him up, resting the informant's weight against his body. "Izaya, can you even stand?" Clearly he doesn't notice Izaya's right leg, bending and jerking whenever weight tries to rest on it—Izaya's eyes are wide, his skin ashen and paler than the snow. "Izaya? Come on, we gotta get you to Shinra's," he tries, though he can't seem to get Izaya's eyes to focus.

"Not...Shinra..." comes the whispered reply, pain tearing into his forced neutral expression. Then he lets out a sigh, barely a breath when it puffs in the air seconds before Izaya's eyes lose their focus and he pitches forward.

And if it isn't for Shizuo catching him, he would've fallen back to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Goddamn it, stupid flea..." Shizuo mutters under his breath, glancing back from the trail of blood to Izaya in his arms.

Regardless of what the flea wants, Shizuo doesn't think this can be fixed with a couple of bandages.

By the time they get back to Izaya's apartment, Shizuo's jacket wrapped around Izaya as to not raise more suspicion—there are ugly stares coming their way anyway, shaken off by a low growl—Izaya's somewhat awake, murmuring to himself incoherently against Shizuo's ear. The elevator doesn't help with the long way up, Shizuo finding himself cursing Izaya's stupid wealth for choosing an apartment this high up and full of nosy gold-digging assholes.

Down the hallway, Shizuo shifts Izaya into a better hold with his arms under shoulders and knees. Propping Izaya's head against his chest leaves room to fish out a spare key and carefully unlock the door, pushing it open with his shoe by the time he's close to snapping the damn thing open in frustration.

As the door closes behind him, Shizuo looks around to find Namie nowhere in sight, probably having given up on waiting for Izaya to return. Or, as he lays Izaya out on the sofa and waiting for Shinra to arrive, Izaya must've dismissed her for a reason.

Tch, whatever it is, they've already pissed him off enough. By the way he watches Izaya's leg settle in an awkward position, he feels the rage climbing higher and higher in his stomach, clawing its way into his throat. Hearing Izaya groan in pain, after numerous times on the way here, only makes it worse.

Shizuo sighs, going for the first aid kit in Izaya's desk after kicking his shoes off—too hard, hitting the damn door with them—and padding his way over to the desk.

Something silver catches his eye, taking a moment for the recognition to sink in when he sees the blue gem attached to a black cord in the shape of a necklace. Forgetting his anger for now, he picks up the necklace, thumbing the silver dragon curled around the gem before setting it back down. From experience he knows not to hold it, not as the dragon starts to move on its own, uncurling from the glowing gem and starting to grow larger as it squirms on Izaya's desk.

When Shizuo bends to the drawer with the first aid kit, he hears a familiar chirp that gives way for the small smile reaching his face. On the desk is a cat-sized dragon, black scales and bright green eyes staring back at Shizuo as he offers a pat on its head while heading back to Izaya. Clawed feet hit the floor behind him, trotting after him as he comes back to Izaya.

A hand runs through Izaya's hair, the sound of claws catching the expensive material of the sofa follow as Shizuo opens the kit. Looking over Izaya's wounds, now open as Shizuo peels off Izaya's shirt, they look much worse than they actually are. A knife wound in his shoulder is where most of the blood staining his shirt comes from, and the rest comprises of nicks and cuts, nothing as serious. Though when he runs his fingers over Izaya's lower leg, the jolt and pull of Izaya trying to move away confirms that his leg is probably broken.

Izaya remains mostly listless, his eyes opening as Shizuo starts on the stab wound—just some stitches or something to keep the blood from becoming too much. But when Shizuo catches the gaze of red eyes, he offers a small smile, "Hey there," and strokes Izaya's cheek with his thumb.

At the top of the sofa the small dragon, black scales and a spiked tail swishing, watches Shizuo closely, offering a low noise when Shizuo's eyes meet green ones. Just like a cat, the dragon purrs when Shizuo's fingers run over the smooth scales, stroking _her_ head (he still remembers the shock of realizing the dragon is a she after Izaya names her, plus Celty's silent laughter) briefly before he moves back to treating Izaya.

"Get that oversized lizard off my couch..." Izaya grumbles under his breath, barely heard by Shizuo. Only Shizuo ignores him, pressing an alcohol-soaked cotton ball to the edges around the stab wound and eliciting an angry hiss of complaint. He tries to offer an apologetic smile, but Nyx, the small dragon belonging to the both of them, scurries under the couch to hide from Izaya's expected wrath.

Shizuo presses an apologetic kiss to Izaya's forehead as he works carefully. "It's not her fault, she's just trying to help."

A scoff makes Izaya sound unimpressed and or irritated. Probably both. "That _thing_ doesn't do anything useful. If it did, it'd set you on fire." Izaya watches him lazily, pain keeping him woozily in place as he grudgingly takes Shizuo's offer of painkillers. Swallowing them dry, he gnaws on his cheek as Shizuo dips a needle in alcohol and ties the thread through the eye.

"Not my fault you named her after something Greek when she's Irish..." Shizuo teases, suddenly pitching forward to catch Izaya's lips with his own when the needle presses through the skin. Izaya lets out a surprised yelp, muffled as his other hand comes to pull harshly at Shizuo's hair the moment he feels the sting pierce his flesh. Why Izaya chose the name 'Nyx' still continues to confuse him, but sometimes he thinks Izaya is partial toward Greek mythology, since he's caught him more than once reading books pertaining to mythology. All of them, he believes, not related to work as Izaya claims they are.

Izaya's voice drips with pain as Shizuo makes the first stitch. "I don't...ah, care for technical..." his face twists up, unresponsive to the few kisses Shizuo offers for the pain. "Details, Shizu-chan..." he moans again, releasing a hard breath when the thread pulls his skin tight and Shizuo dabs at the wound some more. Shizuo doesn't mean to be as careless as Izaya usually is, but with the feverish temperature of Izaya's skin his fingers tremble more than they should, and Izaya's tired expression doesn't help with feeling any better about not finding him sooner.

Nyx, now having cautiously climbed out from under the couch, takes an invitation to jump on the couch when Shizuo pats the seat. She doesn't climb into Izaya's lap despite the temptation in her eyes, knowing Izaya doesn't exactly care for her as much as Shizuo does. As if that helps, she glances to Shizuo with a question in her eyes, retaining the features of cat despite her mannerisms that would suit a kitten.

"He's just boring, don't worry about him," Shizuo consoles the dragon, offering another pat she gladly accepts before the next stitch pulls through Izaya's skin. The cry of pain makes her head cock to the side, tail swishing while her claws press threateningly into the couch cushion. Even clipped, somehow accomplished with a dog's nail clipper, they're still wickedly sharp.

The story of how they got her is an interesting one. It starts with Celty gifting it to Shizuo for his birthday, and somehow over the months to Izaya's birthday, he decides that Izaya would like a dragon—not really, but _still_ a dragon—for his birthday. And it's not that Nyx, as Izaya names her on his birthday soon after the revelation from Celty that she's a girl, is all that dangerous, but somehow a spirit that lives in a relic of the necklace Celty gives to him nearly a year ago. She says that Nyx would act like a cat, being a type of sprite closely related to cats, and the only thing to be wary of is the whole breathing _fire_ part when she reaches at least a year old.

And even though it's been nearly a year, Izaya still doesn't care for her. Shizuo thought, somehow wrongly, that Izaya would at least show some semblance of interest for her, but instead, he whines and complains about a lizard that won't leave him alone whenever Shizuo comes over. Which really isn't Shizuo's fault, seeing as Celty says that Nyx chooses her master, and only the ones she likes can wake her up from the relic. Plus some more complicated things he doesn't exactly remember, but he has the basics down.

Izaya, on the other hand, can't be bothered to care at all, even if he tries.

Well, 'Nyx' is a lot better than 'Hiro', in terms of gender…

But Nyx is definitely the most interesting pet Shizuo's ever had, more so with the fact she's a _dragon_ instead of some regular cat or dog. And she acts like an energetic kitten, which makes liking her even easier when she's willing to play and cuddle (as strange as it is, it's still cute) when a certain _someone_ isn't.

"I just don't care for monsters, let alone lizards on my expensive furniture..." Izaya retorts weakly, refusing to look at Nyx and instead focus his glare on Shizuo. Even with the bleeding staunched and the stitches nearly done, his attitude never leaves him.

In favor of ignoring him, Shizuo absently pats Nyx's head, watching her curl up in the empty space where Izaya's legs aren't in the way to watch them both. Around her throat is the dimly glowing blue gem, bound to her as the only way to keep her alive whenever Shizuo brings her out from sitting in the relic.

He'd rather she didn't, but with Izaya and his grumpy opinion, he can't fight for her interest all the time.

"You doing okay?" Shizuo wipes sweat off of Izaya's forehead, concern bubbling at the front of his mind. One last stitch tied and cut has the blood stopped completely, leaving the leg as the only major injury to treat. Izaya's eyes are still hazy, the painkiller kicking in as he swallows carefully and tries to train his eyes on Shizuo with a failed attempt of a glare.

Coughing roughly, Izaya's face contorts briefly before he lets out a sigh. "Doesn't hurt..." Shizuo chuckles at that, pressing yet another kiss to Izaya's nose this time, smiling to himself when Izaya frowns at his antics.

"Shinra'll be here soon," the blond comforts him, taking limp fingers in one of his hands and gently pressing a kiss to each. "Mind explaining what the hell happened to get you like this, and why the fuck you didn't call me?"

Izaya laughs, something weak and hoarse until the pain catches up with him and he stifles a groan, eyes scrunching shut tightly. When he opens them again he catches Shizuo's hopelessly worried expression, something meant for his eyes only. "Mind explaining what you were doing stalking me in the first place…?" he mimics tauntingly, though in no shape or form to try.

A snort of disbelief answers him. "Oh come _on,_ " Shizuo has his turn to roll his eyes, instead using a hand to push the bangs out of Izaya's face and then pet Nyx. "Besides the fact you collapsed behind the goddamn drugstore I was at, I can smell you out from miles away, you rotten piece of shit." He doesn't mention the smell of blood in his nose that's so pungent he feels like gagging until he finds the source. Izaya doesn't need to hear it, he probably doesn't care at this point.

Izaya barks a small laugh, hissing as the pain continues to pester him despite the marked darkness in his eyes from heavy painkillers. Shizuo knows how much he hates taking them, but with his leg and shoulder as fucked up as they are, there's nothing he can do about it. And if Izaya wants to bitch, then that's his problem.

"Not my fault Shizu-chan's like a dog," Izaya breathes slowly, slowly becoming less alert as drowsiness and fatigue start to wear at him. "Sniffing me out whenever he's bored, might as well urinate on a vending machine like one too, mark out his territory..."

"Oi," Shizuo snaps halfheartedly, playfully angry as he bumps his forehead against Izaya's. "Shut the fuck up or I'll rip out the stitches I just gave you."

Nyx, now intrigued by their banter, decides to sit up, watching them and observing until she decides to strut in between them, tail lifted and dragging all attention to herself. When Shizuo and Izaya feel the clawed feet pressing over them and settling in Izaya's lap, Shizuo stops to stare at the annoyed dragon. Clearly she isn't getting enough attention, as exemplified by her tail swishing and her eyes watching them both, flickering back and forth between the two of them.

And then Shizuo laughs, finding her resting spot amusing as he strokes her some more. Izaya isn't as amused, glaring at the little pest while she soaks up all the attention—damn _lizard—_ and Shizuo's touch like she deserves it.

Though when he tries to come up with something to say, trying to convey how much he wants the dragon _off_ of him when she presses on the stinging cuts on his hips, he can't find the words to express. Nyx doesn't seem to care, happily making some strange noise that's what Shizuo says is _supposed_ to be purring.

Izaya doesn't buy it for a _second._

"Come on, just pet her," a knock at the door interrupts Shizuo, tearing his attention away from the dragon sitting on Izaya like she owns him. "Hold on, it's Shinra." As if on cue, Shinra calls from behind the door. Shizuo gets up from sitting on the couch on the edge, helping Izaya to prop himself up on the armrest with a pillow or two behind him, Nyx resting in his lap as Shizuo leaves to get the door.

When Shizuo's at the door, Izaya glares at the green eyes staring right back at him. "Stupid destructive reptile," he spits, the insult completely ignored as Nyx offers a slow blink and a strange sound from her throat. The strange rumbling noise continues, complete with claws gently scratching Izaya's bare skin as the dragon kneads his flesh without a care.

But as the painkillers continue to work, Izaya's mind fails to keep up with him, leaving his eyes heavy as Nyx presses for more affection, butting her head against his hand over and over again. Just as he tries to pull away, Nyx slips underneath his hand, rubbing against his hand and making another strange cooing noise before continuing with her rumbling noises. Izaya sighs in defeat, too tired and too loaded on painkillers to care when he strokes her head cautiously. When she coos and starts for more, he gives in to her demands, deciding _this_ time doesn't matter if he gives into her demands.

If only to make her shut up and stop bothering him, he reasons, but by her kneading and all too willing attitude to receive more affection from him, it's not the last time he'll have to go through this. She only makes it worse, blinking at him and cooing now and then as he strokes over her smooth scales, careful of her spiked tail and the small horns beside her ears.

"Hey there," Shinra cheerfully greets, bursting the bubble between Izaya and dragon to take a seat toward the end of the couch after inspecting the stitches in Izaya's shoulder. "Not bad on the stitches, Shizuo-kun, you're finally learning how to do it right." It only earns him a growl, cheerfully ignored as he greets Nyx with an outstretched hand, graciously accepted with a request for affection he grants.

"Hello to you too, Nyx," he offers a smile, setting to work after Shizuo rips open the leg of Izaya's jeans—ignoring protests as always—to reveal to the swollen bruising mess of Izaya's leg. Shinra tsks to himself, taking in the damage with a critical eye.

"So, do I want to know, or…?" The withering glare Izaya shoots him keeps him quiet, only interrupted by Shinra's request to give Izaya some more painkillers before he starts. Shizuo obliges, grabbing a cup of water from the sink before Izaya can start with another argument.

The painkillers go down relatively easily, ushered along with Shizuo's refusal to deal with anything but compliance, all but shoving the pills down Izaya's throat with the cup of water. As if that isn't bad enough, Nyx refuses to leave from her perch on Izaya's hips, laying out with her tail curled around herself as she watches, settling on Izaya with her slow blinks and coos.

"I think she likes you," Shizuo supplies unhelpfully, smiling to himself as he watches Izaya sigh in exasperation, offering to pet her and falling victim to her charms as soon as he raises his hand. She curls up closer to him, resting on his stomach now with her claws and her neck outstretched on his chest in order to achieve the maximum amount of affection she can get.

Shinra mutters to himself about the break of Izaya's leg which Izaya ignores, his eyes drooping as he watches Nyx blink slowly at him, nearly hypnotizing him with her eyes. It's close to the point he feels like falling asleep when he breaks the staring contest, resting his head against the couch as an attempt to keep himself awake.

Despite his best efforts, the painkillers kick in and Izaya's eyes flutter shut, his hand stilling on Nyx's back while her strange purrs quiet down to a soft rumble.

Even if Izaya thinks Nyx is a waste of time, Shizuo remarks to himself, taking in the admittedly _cute_ scene unfolding in front of him (minus Shinra, the bastard) he thinks Celty's right when she says Nyx would suit him.

Only he thinks Izaya suits Nyx more than he ever will, especially with how alike the two really are.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading._


End file.
